Foreign Relations of Mandarr
This page details the relations of allied and fellow soviet nations in regards to the Mandarr Government. This page is managed by the Mandarran Foreign Ministry. All members of the Soviet Federation are allies of Mandarr. They all have a standard Visa fee of $50 exceptions are noted later. Certain nations maintain special allied status and they are documented below. Imperial Union of Gaia Being from the same Federation, The Republic of Mandarr has traditionally always had close relations with Gaia, regardless of politcal difference. Large scale investments in the Mandarr economy has brought in billions in revenu, this helped further bring the 2 very different countries together, and helped industrialize the country in its early days. In 3536, Mandarr conducted its first cultural exchange with Gaia. Gaia currently maintains a depot and base in south east part of the country. Mandarr owns and operates an embassy in Celestial City Ruthenian Empire The Ruthenian Empire is located on the planet of White Giant and was the first to establish a galactic embassy in Mandarr. Due to the Socialist Government of Mandarr certian limitations on proganda was put in place. The Embassy is large and modern and is located in the Government District of Revolution Center. Much effort was put in to making it politically neutral. When the Workers Party collapsed in the 3540s, relations between the 2 countries improved. Aquitanian Empire Official Relations with this galactic nation on White Giant started when the Soviet Federation proposed a summit with the Union Federation. Very soon afterwards the Mandarran government commissioned the construction of its first embassy on another planet. Aquitania also established an embassy that is large and eloquent. The Mandarran government maintains a museum dedicated to the history of the Aquitanian Empire in the western section of the Embassy. The rest of the embassy is operated by the Foreign Ministry of the Aquitanian Empire.. Representing the fine culture from the Aquitanian Empire. Imperial Union of Constantine The Imperial Union of Constantine is a galactic nation on White Giant. It is the 3rd nation on another planet to begin relations with Mandarr. Official relations begun at the galactic summit between leaders of the Soviet Federation and Union Federation. Embassy plans are still being drawn up. The Peoples Republic of Malizi The Peoples Republic of Malizi is a fellow member of the Soviet Federation. Mandarr and Malizi have always had close ties. During the Mandarr Revolution of 3460 Malizi sent many relief supplies for the rebel gurilla group. Malizi is the first nation Mandarr founded an Embassy in. Soviet RSFSR The Soviet RSFSR and Mandarran Union are in the same continent. A continent with many challanges, risks and rewards. Relations grealty improved during Mandarr's second term in the Premiership of the Soviet Federation in 3553. The leaders of the RSFSR greatly appricatied the openess in which dialgoue was welcomed and recognised the adept handling by the leadership of the crisis that arose during that time which were both a danger to individual member states and the Federation itself. It was these events that led to a further deeping in the relations between the two countries furthered by the leadership. Following the 3566 elections both countries have developed a meeting of minds through open contact allowing for a free exchange of ideas. The Soviet RSFSR has also sought military advice and assistance from Mandarr and Mandarr military personnel are always welcomed on RSFSR and GSSR soil. The consequent political and ideological similarties means there are no formal visa requirements for Mandarr citizens visitng the Soviet RSFSR an open border policiy exisits allowing for freedom of movement of people, goods, and services. Visa and Tourist Information All Visa's are acquired through local government or Unity Party offices. Those who are trying to enter the country must fist visit their national Mandarran Embassy. There are 4 main types of visas aviable to people wanting in the Country. The Tourist Visa, Student Visa, Workers Visa, and Immigration Visa. They all have different costs depending on locations and government relations. The Toursit Visa is the cheapest visa and allows for a 7-day group government tour of Mandarr and the other provinces. This tour includes visits to local restaurants, and clubs, beautiful natural landmarks, visits to museums, historical locations, educational presentations from the Unity Party and much more. The Student Visa allows for a 4 year stay in Revolution Center and a full course at the Soviet Peoples University in Revolution Center. The Student Visa gives people the chance to experience Mandarr, without the long stay of the Workers Visa and Immigration Visa. It also gives people the chance to take courses and become certified in many subjects, such as economics. A Workers Visa allows a person to live in Mandarr for up to 10-20 years. But the visa holder must work for a Unity Party appointed corporation for that time. People with this Visa do not have the right to vote in Mandarr elections But many people who enter this visa later go on to apply for an immigration visa as it is cheaper that route but takes a lot longer to gain full citizenship. An immigration visa allows a person to move and live in Mandarr. They must carry a special I.D card till they are granted full citizenship, no sooner than 10 years after entering the country. It is hard and very expensive to get an immigration visa so most immigrants get a workers visa first. Doing so lowers the cost by half, but applicants would have to wait an extra 10 years before grant citizenship Warnings Warning Descriptions *Green - very little to no threat of terrorist activity. tourism not monitored and borders completely open. *Yellow - moderate chance of terrorist activity. tourism monitored. Random searches conducted at border crossings. No military presence. *Orange -Likely chance of terrorist activity. Tourism heavily monitored, regulated, and discouraged. All people and tourists without special diplomatic status must be searched upon entering the country. Light to moderate military presence in cities and countryside *Red -Terrorist or internal crisis currently ongoing. All borders are shut down and tourism banned expect for those with special diplomatic status. If this warning is issued all tourist need to stay in there hotels or designed locations, expect heavy military presence Category:Mandarran Union Category:Foreign relations